PRIDE book one
by BlueNeptune
Summary: This is a story about AUSTRALIAN DINGOES yes...not wolves, there was not a catigory for them please enjoy..and currently in progress. Crystal meets Maruka an Eagle, and finds them fighting about her every single day and night.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

A dark outline appeared at the small cliff. It had the shape of a dingo: Red and handsome. It trotted down the cliff and ended at the beach, where he lapped up some water. Another Dingo stalked him down quietly.

Maruka, the reddish Dingo, noticed something awkward.

"You know you're real easy to follow!" Crystal laughed humouredly.

Maruka looked back, and stared at the dingo. She had a silky pelt with milky belly fur. He looked at her crystal colored eyes, and liked her from that point on. "Uh…I wasn't trying to be followed."

"Relax, pal I mean no harm I just thought I should start making new friends." She waved her tail with delight.

Maruka smirked and finished up the water. "Nice to meet you…err…" he looked at her again.

"…Crystal." Crystal smiled.

Maruka nodded. She looked extremely pretty and his instincts fell in to his tongue, in to the world. "Would you like to travel with me….?" He asked, uneasy as he watched her. The wind blew a little harder, but he didn't seem to care that it will bring a storm on its way.

Crystal was stunned she had just met him and now she was asked to travel. "First of all where and second I didn't catch your name,"

Maruka shifted his paws. "Maruka-and to Find a new pack." He explained his eyes narrowed.

"Well," Crystal said "since you begged!" the sarcasm filled her voice.

Maruka seemed delighted and looked back in to her pretty eyes. He bit back a stupid question and blushed, looking away.

Maruka stretched his long legs and started forward, when a moving bush caught his eye. "Um…Crystal, I think there's someone in that bush." He growled in to her ear.

"You need parent permission!" Crystal laughed "get it!"

Maruka didn't think it was all that funny, but he kept his eyes on the bush. Finally he raced up to it, muscles rippled through his pelt, and he tackled a golden Dingo.

The dingo squealed like a pup, and Maruka let go, frowning at the adult sized dingo.

"Don't hurt me!" he squeaked. Maruka raised an eye.

"Uh-?" he looked at Crystal for advice.

"That squeal you made… really made you look good!" Crystal joked sarcastically.

The golden furred Dingo laid its ears back. "My name is Eagle-and I usually never squeal." He growled quietly. Maruka rolled his eyes.

"Come on Crystal, we gotta get going. The herds are changing chase, so are the packs." He started off again.

"Oh come on!" Crystal pleaded "I kind of like him and you said you were starting a pack!" she was truly a 5 year old.

Maruka snarled. "I never said we are starting a pack" his eyes blazed with anger and his hackles were raised.

Eagle watched the dominant Dingo, eyes wide. "I promise I will not make you mad…" he tried.

Maruka just snorted. "Fine. Whatever. Come on-before the antelope change chase." Maruka raced off towards the plains, passing a few cobras on the way.

Eagle just smiled, licked Crystal's ear, and followed.

Crystal backed up, look I saved your ass back there and I'm not doing it again so get your act together!" she harasses him as he left and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Maruka sat down in the grassy shade, his head felt light rather then heavy. He was willing to kill Eagle now, but decided not to. He growled angrily as he sat for watch under the tree, Eagle sleeping next to Crystal behind him.

He looked up at the sky, eyes narrowed slightly. He gaped at the lights up there, and had named them the pool of million suns, since they all glowed faintly. He had always wanted to see one up close, but when some Dingo told him it was the heavens for Australian Dingoes, he had changed his mind.

Eagle watched the muscular Dingo before him with one eye open. He glanced at Crystal and smiled. He laid his head on her shoulder. He wished she could be his _miscra_.

Crystal pretended to sleep as the males' day dreamed. She admired Maruka's bravery but not his temper. Eagle was childish but wanted what he wanted like Crystal. She did not know who deserved her companionship.

Eagle noticed Maruka wasn't watching and stretched lightly. He curled up around Crystal again. He watched her, and realized that all three were awake. He shook his head. He had a plan. He will get to know her, then be her _miscra_. He twitched his ear and breathed lightly on to her pretty, silky fur. He looked back up at Maruka, eyes narrowed. He had something against this Dingo, but he didn't know what. All he knew that his destiny was to be Crystal's _miscra_.

"Go to sleep." Maruka growled. Eagle lifted his head. _How could he have sensed him awake?_ He stood up and walked over to him, hoping Crystal wouldn't notice.

Crystal shook as she felt the weight of Eagle come off her shoulder. What could he be doing? Something stupid probably she sensed.

Maruka looked at Eagle. "You do know what a miscra even means, do you?" he growled suspiciously. Eagle nodded.

"A Dingoes' mate," He answered quickly. Maruka bowed his head.

"I am not as ancient as I look." He started. "I'm only six years old, total, the average years of a Dingoes' life is twenty years." He continued and looked at the stars.

Eagle snorted. He didn't know what he was talking about, and left to lay back down with Crystal. He curled up beside her, and rested his tail on her shoulder again, closing his eyes completely and letting himself drift off to dream.

Maruka watched. Jealousy swarmed through him, and he forced himself to stop. He walked over to the tree and closed his eyes, his night watch complete as the first rays of sun hits Australia.

Crystal was relieved that the boys didn't kill each other in the time being. She felt comfort lying with Eagle, but she knew she would be even happier if Maruka was the one laying there his muscular body brushing by hers. _If only I could have them both one for fun and one for protection but both for love._ Crystal couldn't help but feel this way. She tried to talk herself into thinking that it was too soon to make a judgment like that but the truth to her was that there was love at first sight and she had fallen in love twice in one day and as one may call that luck another calls it pure touchier.

Maruka dreamed: _Crystal, He, and his pups were running freely around the plains. He saw Eagle, staring at a pup in particular. It was golden like him and crystal eyes like Crystal. He bristled. That couldn't possibly be_-Maruka's eyes shot open. The sun was piercing down on them as he lay there, dreaming about impossible things.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Finally the three wild dogs found thereselfes at the northern part of Australia.

The weather here was colder, and everything seemed gloomy and dark. Maruka stepped over the border, his paws shivered like there was some type of force, dragging him inside. The other side of the border looked horrifying: Dark, gloomy, lots of mist, and gnarled trees. Giant dark clouds covered this part, which Maruka didn't like. They had tiny lines of cloud rays reaching down to the plains. He figured this was rain.

"Come on…no time for sarcasm. Stay close to me, and you'll be fine. We are entering the Northern Pack's territory." Maruka warned and looked back, waiting for the others to obey.

"Oh come on it doesn't look that bad. Just some rain never hurt anyone." Crystal tried to lighten the mood.

Eagle glanced at her, nervously, and then ran off towards Maruka.

"I think she's right." He growled.

Maruka lashed his tail and narrowed his eyes. "You guys don't know what can hurt you-and I'm not saving you out there-?" Maruka jumped and yipped. A loud thunder made his ears go quiet and he crouched to the floor in pain.

Eagle fell down, too surprised by the thunder.

"Ahhhhh…." Crystal cried in pain. "Help me!" her ears thumping she couldn't even hear her own heart beat. She was aware that the males were unable to move ether but she couldn't help the yelp of awareness she was about to explode with pain.

Eagle was still on the ground, paws over his ears. Maruka was standing again, fear in his eyes.

"We can't stay here like this….the pack will find us, and, this is where we need to pass through to reach the other side. Follow me, and please, don't stop to look at anything." He pleaded and picked Eagle up by the scruff.

Eagle moaned and managed to stand up. His fur was full of sand, and Maruka had to claw it out because it stuck to him in clumps. He then waited for Crystal's reply.

Crystal sobbed she felt useless she had a tear in her eye and wanted to lie down. _This is my fault. If I could have just shut up and do what Maruka said we wouldn't be here with pain filling our bodies._

Maruka let go of Eagle, then stood up tall. "We must go now!" he screeched and grabbed Crystal's scruff. He then raced through the land and past a gnarled tree, which seemed dark and haunted.

Eagle ran alongside Maruka, trying to keep Crystal from falling from Maruka's grip. The two males had obviously spotted something haunting, and finally stopped by a dark cave under a cliff.

"This looks like a nice place to sleep, at least till morning." Crystal pointed out.

Maruka dropped her inside the cave. He then left it too crouch at the entrance, camouflaged against the red rock.

Eagle sat down next to Crystal and licked her muzzle before curling up beside her and watching Maruka. The two males obviously had a haunted look in their eyes as they watched the dark storm clouds.

Maruka didn't take any notice of Crystal's idiotic question. He watched the plains, as small dark figures stalked among them. Maruka didn't show any fear as he watched them, as if he knew them by heart and greeted them every day. But he didn't.

Crystal stood up released from Eagles grip. She liked him but knew that Maruka was in need of comfort. She lightly walked witch made her look even more beautiful. She sat next to Maruka. Waved her tail so that it would every so lightly touch his pelt. And then finally when she was done get in a comfortable position she spoke.

"Maruka, I really am sorry for today I knew I should have listened but, I-" Crystal started. But Maruka interrupted her.

"At least you're not dead…that's all that matters." Maruka murmured an ancient sound to his words. He then looked at her. He softly leaned his shoulder against hers and looked back down at the plains.

"You know that we can stay, just temporarily till we get a full pack." Crystal suggested not commanded.

Maruka's eyes darkened.

"Was it something I said?" Crystal feared.

Maruka's expression stayed blank, and he mouthed something awkwardly. The presence seemed doubled in the cave.

Eagle pulled Crystal back in to the depths of the cave, where he crouched next to her. Eyes wide, he tried to block her from seeing any light.

All that was heard was a screech.

Maruka slapped a graying Dingo in the head. Then pulling him down the ledge from where the cave rested. He bit down quickly and lunged at the next one who tried to reach the cave. Maruka tackled the red wolf and pushed him down the ledge too.

A larger, golden furred Dingo crashed down in to Maruka, sending him down the ledge landing on his face. Maruka lay there for a second, then kicked a Dingo in the side as it tried to get him. Then he looked up at the sky, graying sky, and jumped at the largest Dingo.

The enemy, he called, snapped at him again and bit down in to Maruka's throat. Maruka twisted, pulling free, and jumped on to the Dingo's back. Finally he clawed out some neck fur and bit down, right on to bone, and realized he was dead.

Finally Maruka climbed the ledge again and collapsed, sliding down the other side where Eagle and Crystal lay, protected and free from wounds.

"Maruka are you ok!" Crystal called and rushed over to his side.

Maruka panted and rolled his eyes towards her. He winced and trickles of blood came from his wounds.

Eagle walked over to him, eyes wide.

Suddenly, a chorus of paw steps hit the ground, and they looked over at a huge Dingo, others behind.

"Come to our camp, we will help." He spoke in n old voice. Eagle picked up Maruka and licked Crystal's ears before walking over to him.


End file.
